


Starshine

by Tsunamic



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Like, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPOILERS BTW, like someone got their arm ate, references to Batman, there will be more batman stuff added later, which is Fool(OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamic/pseuds/Tsunamic
Summary: Whenever Starshine, a hero that disappeared for almost a year, is found to be on Blackhat's hunting list, White hat and a small group of heros must try to save her.However, it won't be easy. As she's in the middle of the criminal runned city of Los Cabos, which is in the middle of a crumbling stalemate between three crime lords: Fool, La Diabla, and The Wendigo.Whitehat and his friends must race against time to save Starshine, or else the City of Los Cabos might not be the only thing to be controlled by one of the gangs
Kudos: 2





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> alright, back at it again with the fan fic business. i hope i portrayed the cannon characters well, that's a thing i'm always anxious about.
> 
> I am going to be posting this on the Villainous amino, mainly because i asked for ideas for a details and such so yeah
> 
> also, quick shoutout to Tick on the Villainous amino for not only giving me the ideas for the Maws and the Antlers, but also letting me use a character they have. her name is Gloria Reaper, but i named her La Diabla because not only is it the feminine version of the devil, but i wanted to use that name for a while so... yeah
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prolouge of sorts.
> 
> a little bit of backstory, an angry business man and a deal that may give a gang war a boost it doesn't need

The city of Los Cabos, named after the area it’s in. Los Cabos was once one of the few cities where crime rate was in the single digits. Not only that, those who lived there said that the place was an utter paradise. However, there are two ever so present sayings in this world. They are: “Good things don’t last forever” and “Where there’s light, there’s darkness”. Before anyone knew it, Los Cabos was overtaken by one singular crime family.

Their head boss, A man named Falcone, ran the city tight under his thumb, everything he said goes and if something big happened, he’d know about it. For years he ran Los Cabos with a tender, yet harsh fist...until he died last year. And with that came a power vacuum that would start the first gang war that city would unfortunately see. The larger gangs would be torn apart, both figuratively and literally, by other gangs and their former members. Smaller ones getting absorbed by the growing gangs by choice, or force.

In the end, only three gangs survived the slaughter: The Skulls, The Maws, and The Antlers, with each of them holding a third of the city. The Skulls sometimes thought of themselves as the “bloody blade of justice”, but this sect were just as obsessed with the concept of revolution as their leader was.

The Maws were a mob gang with suits and all. Out of the three gangs, their leader was rarely seen doing any crime with her goons. They were also the only gang who pretty much leave the citizens to their own devices, as long as they’re not a nuisance

And the Antlers were a cult of both were-animals and those who were transformed into animal people. They were a cult that worshiped a god that promises them a “cure” for their condition. Though rumours in the other two crime districts spread, saying that their “god” doesn’t believe the preachings that he spouts.

The three gangs wanted complete control over the city, however the three were at a stand still. However that doesn’t stop the occasional skirmish in the streets, and the local news chopper from filming the ongoing battle.

_________________________

The battle that was happening was, at this point, a common occurrence in the no man’s zone between the Skull’s and the Maw’s turfs. As always, the Maw’s were the ones who attacked first, and they were getting better at getting closer and closer to Skull territory. The Skull goons were getting pushed back to a butchers shop that was on the edge of the zone, their numbers slowly dwindling. One of them pulled out a walkie talkie as he and four other goons took shelter in the butcher shop as the well dressed Maw goons made their steady advance towards the trapped Skulls.

“Where the hell are you?! We’re getting slaughtered!” the one with the talkie shouted as the other four started to barricade the door. After a moment he started to speak again “the butcher shop on 47th avenue… wh-what do you mean take cover?” he asked before he heard the motor of a semi truck faintly, getting louder with every second that passed.

“Get down!” one of them shouted as the five of them took cover away from the door and the back of the shop. As they did so, a heavily modified semi truck bursts through the back of the butchers shop, and in turn, the front door. The thugs outside hardly had any time to react as a few were run over by the death machine, falling to the ground and stunned by the unexpected cargo truck.

As they were starting to get up, the cargo hold doors suddenly burst open, and a buff man hopped out onto the street, along with a skinny, yet also buff man that had to crawl out as he was almost twice his height. The tall one had on a harlequin hat that had on at least a dozen tails with little bells on them. On his face was an unnaturally large, seemingly permanent, sharp toothed smile. Underneath his eyes was a streak of black paint that went down his pale skin and stopped at his neck. The eyes themselves were black, save for the white pupils. His suit was leather-y and was stitched in a crude manner, having been coated in black paint. His long arms reached down to his knees, both hands having three large fingers with equally large and sharp fingernails. His three toe feet tapped the ground as he slowly looked at the shorter man next to him.

His face was concealed by a yellow and orange motorcycle helmet, with the Skull’s insignia on the right side in red. He had on an orange and yellow leather vest and a black t-shirt underneath, with some dog tags around his neck. In his fingerless gloved hands was a minigun, which was starting to spin up.

Before they could react, any Maw goon that wasn’t gutted by the semi truck were suddenly being eviscerated by bullets, not getting a chance to defend themselves as their bodies hit the hard asphalt. The minigun barrel slowly stopped spinning as the last of the bullet shells hit the ground, the helmeted man setting it down as he looked at the carnage he caused.

The five Skull goons cautiously left the destroyed butchers shop, the one with the talkie walking towards the two arrivals as the other four checked the bodies to make sure they’re dead. “You know for someone who doesn’t like publicity, you know how to make an entrance Clyde.” “And for someone who’s an expert, you sure do know how to get cornered Alex” Clyde had said as one of the grounded thugs, a fox man, groaned in pain as he crawled toward one of his dead friend’s guns. The tall creature moved with such speed and without sound that the two humans didn’t notice that he was gone until they heard the fox beg for his life.

“N-no please! I-i’ll do whatever you w- hgghh!” he was silenced by the two fingers around his neck as the tall, pale being let out a ragged breath before starting to speak in latin.

“miser poscens iam non salvantem. maxime nunc sum esurientem…” said the creature as he grabbed the trembling man by both of his wrists with one of his hands, holding him up in the air. The fox started to hyperventilate as he looked into the eyes of the terror creature in front of him, before starting to scream as his shoulder was bitten into. With one swift pull, the tall being tore the fox’s arm off and started to eat it whole. The fox was now bleeding heavily, a puddle of blood now forming under him as the beast took another bite. 

Clyde and Alex look away from the sight as he looked at his superior “why does jester let that monstruo kill without restriction?” he asked as he tried to ignore the pained screams and pleas of the fox man.

“The hell if I know, you better hope that Night Terror takes a meal on the road” he said as he crossed his arms. Alex groaned as he and the four other Skulls entered the cargo hold, followed by the Night Terror, dragging a half eaten body with him as the door closed behind them.

Clyde looked up and stared at the news chopper that had witnessed the destruction they had caused. He growled as he suddenly picked up the mini gun again and aimed at the helicopter. As it was turning to leave, he shot at the tail propeller. The propeller jammed, causing the chopper to spin out of control and crash into a nearby building. With a sigh of relief, he headed to the passenger seat of the truck and got in. And with that the semi truck drives off, leaving yet another bloody conclusion to a battle.

____________________________

To say that the air can cut with a knife was an understatement. Whenever Blackhat threw a terror tantrum, everyone in a five mile radius would feel the dread. However, it was always the silent, disapproving glares that frighten Flug the most. The scientist trembled under the presence of his boss as he tried to speak coherently “I-I-I d-don’t understand, h-how did she-”

“That’s why I’m asking you, doctor” his voice was practically venom on the last word as he interrupted the doctor, his cold, unending stare shot through the poor doctor “You said that your security was unpassible…” Flug swallowed nervously as Blackhat started to shake “So tell me, how did she get out?” he said in a quiet, yet destructive tone. Oh he was furious, and he was this close to actually killing the unfortunate doctor.

“T-to be fair, I said it could be unpassible-hhgh!” Flug was cut off as a black tentacle grabbed him around the neck, holding him up in the air as the tentacle tighten it’s grip as the eldritch being looked the suffocating doctor in the eyes

“Choose your next words wisely” Black hat said slowly “because if I don’t like what I hear... snap” Blackhat didn’t want to repeat himself, nor did he had to as the doctor let out a terrified whimper as the tentacle loosend enough for him to speak.

“I-I put a tracker on her during one of her operations, i-it should still wo-ahhh!” Flug was suddenly dropped to the ground, coughing as he rubbed his neck. He didn’t need to be told to do anything as he pulled out a tablet and pressed a few buttons, the screen showed a blinking dot in the middle of a city “It appears she’s hiding in a city called...Los Cabos?”

That city was miles away from Hatvile, and not only that, the city was currently in the middle of a very fragile stalemate, if you can call it that. Blackhat only looked at the screen as he slowly became less enraged. He turned around to look out the window before looking back at the scientist

“Prepare the camera”

____________________________

The baseball stadium was the base of operations for the Skulls, and the field was littered with various tables, tents, and a few shacks that were selling weapons. On the home base was a throne made out of a bleacher seat and various object pieces like baseball bats, tables and clothes. 

On the throne, was the leader of the Skulls, who was watching something on the stadium along with all the Skulls that were at the various tables. The leader had on a black plague doctor’s mask, a braid of their blond hair covering one of the eye holes. They were wearing a dark orange jacket and black pants.

The screen suddenly started to flicker and change to static. Everyone started to complain as Fool, the one on the throne, sat up and groaned. “Oh come on! Joker was about to blow up the GCPD!” they said in frustration as they put a hand on their head “Gotham news is the only good thing to watch nowadays” they said to Clyde, who was standing next to the throne.

The screen suddenly turned into a dark figure, sitting behind a desk as he smiled devilishly into the camera “Greetings, worms of Los Cabos…”

______________________________

The Maws boss was currently in a former speak-easy, currently sitting on a stool by the bar as she looked down at her drink. She was a calavera, her black hair in a ponytail and over shoulder. She was wearing a fine three piece suit, like every goon that worked for her.

She was so focused on her drink, that she almost didn’t hear one of her body guards, a black cat, call her attention to a small television “La Diabla! es quien creo que es?”

She turned her head to look at the small tv as she saw the form of blackhat sitting behind a desk “...I am here to make you an offer you cannot refuse…”

_____________________________

An antlered, deer skulled creature was walking down the streets of the cult’s territory admiring the humans that were either crucified on telephone poles, or were hanging on nooses attached to lamp posts. He was tall, wore a leather cloak that covered most of his body, and two blue flames that burned bright in his eye holes.

He slowly stopped and turned to look at one of those electronic billboards. Instead of playing an ad for a shaving cream that prevents cuts, like it usually does, it was playing footage of blackhat “...In your city, is a heroine that made off with something of importance to me…”

___________________________

In the center of the city was the mayoral building, having been turned into a practical fortress by Flacone, which hasn’t been inhabited by any of the gangs since the old crime boss died.

Hiding in a corner and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as her white hair covered her face. She was wearing a patient garb with the blackhat signea on the top right. She tried her best to ignore the tv as it continued “...bring her in, and you’ll not only have a discount on all our products, but you get to keep your soul as well…”

____________________________

Slug looked at the computer screen, having just tuned in to blackhat’s video frequency. Though his face was covered by a paper bag, as always, one could feel the look of disgust on his face as he watched the video. “...Bring me the hero named “Starshine” and you’ll be an honorary customer of the Blackhat Organization.”

And just like that, the video ends, leaving a black screen behind and showing a reflection of the scientist. He calmly got up and started to walk towards Whitehat’s office. His mind was racing as he reached the door, he didn’t even bother to knock as he opened the door. 

Whitehat was putting a book back in the bookshelf as he looked at slug, who practically barged in. He could tell something was up as the scientist entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Slug? What’s the matter?” 

“I know where she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miser poscens iam non salvantem. maxime nunc sum esurientem-demanding the wretched man that can not save. especially now I am hungry
> 
> monsturo-monster
> 
> es quien creo que es?-Is who I think it is?


End file.
